Wedding of The Century
by Veritas1995
Summary: Spitfire AU. Sequel to Cheating Death. Wally and Artemis are wed aboard the Watchtower.


**A/N: I do not own _Young Justice_. This is the sequel to _Cheating Death_. Now, you may notice someone who's not supposed to be there. Let just say, I think that a certain hero convinced an old friend to join the Team in a certain episode. Thus, this is an AU of that episode as well.**

* * *

**Wedding Of The Century**

_Watchtower, geosynchronous orbit_

_December 25, 11:50 A.M._

The Watchtower was abuzz.

Nearly every superhero, Justice League member or not, was aboard the space station. They were not there on League business, though; this was a personal affair. Two heroes were getting married this day.

The Watchtower had been split in two sections: one half was devoted entirely to the bride, the other to the groom, with only the main area set apart for the actual ceremony. On the bride's side, Artemis Crock, aka Artemis (or Tigress, depending on who asked) was being prepped by M'gann M'orzz and Zatanna Zatara.

On the groom's side, Wallace "Wally" West, aka Kid Flash, was dressed in a variant of his uncle Flash's costume. It was primarily gold in color, with crimson streaks running through it, and the signature Flash symbol emblazoned on the front, and a crimson cape trailing behind. He did not have the signature goggles, as those were exclusively for his usual uniform.

Wally paced in his uncle's quarters. His friends, Dick Grayson (aka Nightwing), Kaldur'ahm (aka Aqualad), and Roy Harper watched him. Connor and Kaldur were as stoic as ever.

"Dude," Dick said, "relax. Ten minutes to showtime."

"TEN?!" Wally almost yelled. "You mean I have _ten _minutes left in my single life?"

"Yeah," Dick said, amused that his best friend was so worried. "But just think, now you can break all those pretty little hearts."

"You're _so _not helping, Rob," Wally answered.

"You're right- I'm _not_."

"Anyway," Roy said, clearing his throat. "Let's get on out there. Best not keep the guests waiting."

* * *

On the other side of the Watchtower, Artemis emerged from her dressing room. Her gown was white with an orange sash around the middle. Zatanna and M'gann almost squealed in delight.

"Artemis," M'gann gushed, "you look _stunning_!"

"You do," Zatanna agreed. "Wally will be speechless."

"He better," Artemis said. "I really don't want to embarrass him in front of a couple hundred heroes."

"You won't", a new voice announced.

The three ladies turned. There stood Green Arrow, Artemis' mentor, in full costume sans mask. Behind him was Red Arrow, in full costume, with Artemis' mother on his arm.

"Mom?" Artemis asked, her eyes beginning to cloud with tears.

"Yes, sweetie," Paula Crock said, beaming ear to ear. She was dressed in an orange gown that hid her robotic leg braces well. Reverse-engineered from alien tech, the braces enabled her to walk. Paula had kept it a secret from Artemis to surprise her on her special day.

"Well," Zatanna said, smiling. "Let's go!"

* * *

_12:00 P.M._

Wally stood at the center of the main room of the Watchtower. Before him were rows and rows of chairs, split into two sections. A partition ran off to his right, obscuring the bride from view as she and her train approached.

Coming down the aisle were Connor and M'gann. Connor was wearing a new Kryptonian jumpsuit Clark had found in the Fortress of Solitude. The suit had an attachable cape. M'gann was wearing a green version of Artemis' gown.

Behind them were Dick and Zatanna, the former in his Nightwing suit (with a black cape), the latter in a formal gown that was based on her hero outfit.

Kaldur and Tula were next. Both wore traditional Atlantean ceremonial armor. Behind them were Roy Harper and Paula, the best man and maid of honor, respectively.

Then the music cued up as Artemis entered. Wally was struck speechless as she slowly trod toward him, a genuine smile on her face.

Superman, as a newly-named justice of the peace, spoke once the bride had come.

"Ladies, gentlemen, heroes, we are gathered today to witness the joining together of Wallace West and Artemis Crock in the bonds of marriage.

He turned to Wallace first. "Do you, Wallace West, take Artemis Crock to be your lawfully wedded wife, in all that entails?"

"I do."

"And do you, Artemis Crock, take Wallace West, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and all _that _entails?"

"I do."

Turning to the crowd at large, Superman spoke: "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one so much as _breathed_.

"Then, by the powers vested in me as head of the Justice League, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Wallace West. You may kiss the bride."

Wally and Artemis kissed as the room broke into loud applause.

Sometime later, Artemis and Wally were about to leave for Paris via Zeta Tube, when Artemis was handed three bouquets.

Grinning, Artemis readied herself to throw them all. She chucked them over her head. The three bouquets fell into the waiting hands of Tula, Zatanna, and M'gann, who looked over to their respective boyfriends.

Kaldur, Dick, and Connor suddenly looked very nervous, as the Zeta Tubes announced the departure of the newlywed couple.

"We should do this more often, Bruce," Superman said, turning to the Dark Knight, who had his mask down for once.

"Yes," Bruce agreed. He nodded toward where the boys and their ladies stood. "Who's next?"

"I don't know. But I hope that-" Superman was interrupted by the emergency alarm of the Watchtower.

Bruce donned his mask. "Duty calls, Clark. All right, everyone, Let's get to work! We've got a world to save again."

And the Watchtower buzzed with activity once more.


End file.
